This invention relates generally to an antenna assembly and, more particularly, to a collapsible, steerable antenna assembly configured for rapid deployment.
Traditionally, to receive an adequate signal from a communication satellite, an antenna had to be securely fitted to a rigid mount which was adjustable in both azimuth and elevation. Later, antennas began being mounted on moving vehicles. These antenna systems were required to be adjustable in elevation sufficiently to suit the latitude of the vehicle. In addition, portable antenna systems also began to develop. These portable systems were also required to be adjustable in elevation sufficient to suit the latitude of the ground at which they were located.
The use of portable antenna systems and other electronic equipment in the field today often requires the positioning of an antenna of substantial size, in order to prevent terrestrial interference and interference from other satellites with signal beings radiated or received by the antenna. In addition, the antenna and its support should be sufficiently compact in the stowed position, so as to not interfere with mobility of the antenna in the field.
Portable antenna systems of the general type mentioned above have been built in the past, but suffer from several disadvantages. These include excessive assembly time, a large number of separate pieces, complex assembly procedures which lead to a loss of parts and unreliability, difficulty of assembly, and the requirement of multiple operators to assemble and disassemble the system.
In addition, these systems have been designed with the primary goal of breaking the unit down into multiple light-weight shipping containers that meet the maximum standards for lower lobe airline shipping. This increases the complexity and lengthens the assembly time of the antenna.
Further, past systems have proved inadequate in their ability to minimize distortion in the antenna dish of the system, due to either assembly technique or parametric distortion under the weight of the dish and other system components.
It is desirable for antenna system components to be as adjustable as possible for positioning and alignment efficiency. There is a continuing need for an antenna system that is highly accurate, yet has high modularity and portability, while remaining simple to assembly.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for a collapsible, steerable antenna assembly configured for rapid deployment. The present invention clearly fulfills these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention resolves the above and other problems by providing a quick disconnect assembly for accurate connection and disconnection of components. The quick disconnect assembly includes a first component having a first fitting, a second component having a second fitting, a receiver, and a fork. The second fitting is configured to seat against and be connected to the first fitting through the use of the quick disconnect assembly. The receiver is secured to the first fitting. Additionally, the receiver is configured to correspondingly house the second fitting upon selective insertion of the second fitting into the receiver. The receiver further includes a contact face, a fork end brace, and a threaded aperture. The fork further includes a contact face, a base portion, and two legs with leg ends. The base portion includes a securement knob with threadings. Rotation of the securement knob advances or retracts the threadings. Insertion of the ends of the legs under the fork end brace of the receiver, and rotation of the fork legs about the fork end brace causes the contact face of the fork to seat against the contact face of the receiver. Additionally, tightening the securement knob causes the threadings of the fork to secure in the threaded aperture of the receiver, thereby securing the fork against the receiver.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the legs of the fork are shaped and sized to seat over the second component. Preferably, securing the fork to the receiver affixes the second fitting against the first fitting and within the receiver. The receiver includes a plurality of depressions, and the fork legs include a plurality of protrusions that are positioned and configured to correspondingly mate with the depressions in the receiver. In this manner, insertion of the ends of the legs under the fork end brace of the receiver and rotation of the fork legs about the fork end brace causes the protrusions on the fork legs to seat into the depressions in the receiver when the fork is secured against the receiver thereby causing evenly distributed pressure between the second and the first fitting thus securing the second and first fittings together.
In another preferred embodiment quick disconnect assembly of the present invention, the receiver includes a plurality of protrusions, and the fork legs include a plurality of depressions that are positioned and configured to correspondingly mate with the protrusions on the receiver. In this manner, insertion of the ends of the legs under the fork end brace of the receiver and rotation of the fork legs about the fork end brace causes the depressions in the fork legs to seat onto the protrusions on the receiver when the fork is secured against the receiver.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the threadings of the securement knob penetrate through the base portion of the fork. The quick disconnect assembly secures the first component to the second component without the use of loose parts or tools. The fork is operatively connected to the first component to prevent part loss. In one preferred embodiment of the quick disconnect assembly of the present invention, the first component is an amplifier, the first fitting is a mating wave guide fitting on the amplifier, the second component is a flexible wave guide, and the second fitting is a wave guide end fitting of the flexible wave guide. In this embodiment, the quick disconnect assembly is used to secure the wave guide to the amplifier in an antenna system.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the dish assembly, back frame assembly, rotary steering assembly, and collapsible mount assembly are deployable by a single person. Preferably, the steerable antenna assembly is collapsible, rapidly deployable, has very few parts, and is inexpensive compared to other types of known antenna systems.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example, the features of the present invention.